


Day 8: Phone Sex

by ImagineBeatles



Series: My McLennon 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW) [8]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge (NSFW), Dirty Talk, M/M, McLennon, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John is away filming How I Won The War in Spain, so John and Paul have to find other ways of spending time with each other.





	Day 8: Phone Sex

It was autumn 1966 and John was away. He was currently filming a movie called How I Won The War, with Richard Lester in Spain. He was probably hanging about in that villa he had rented for his stay there than John had described to Paul so many times, as Paul sat at home on his couch playing his guitar as it rained yet again and in grey, old England. Paul wished he could have gone with John to Spain. They all had a couple of months off, but he hadn’t, saying he and Jane wanted to enjoy some time off together. But still he was alone. Jane had been called to do some kind of modelling job somewhere and had left, saying she’d be gone as least a month. Paul regretted not having gone with John now.

Three days ago, when John had last called him from his villa, he had promised to call him again today. But still Paul was surprised when he heard the phone ringing. He quickly rose up from the couch, put his guitar aside and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, starting to doubt if it was truly John calling or someone else. 

"Eh, Paul? That you, mate?" he heard John answer and he sighed in relieve.

"Oh, yes. It’s me. God, I thought you were gonna ditch me to shag some girl or something," he told John with a somewhat nervous chuckle. He could hear John laugh at the other end of the line as well.

"What? No, of course not, luv. Wouldn’t want to miss out on a change to hear you again, all hot and panting in my ear," he answered. Paul shook his head disapprovingly and started playing with the cord of phone, twisting it around in between his fingers.

"Is that the only reason why you called me? To have hot phone sex? You’re not missing me that much that a lady won’t do anymore, right John?" Paul joked, though somewhere deep down he knew he wanted John to answer him with a “Yes”.

"You wish, dear boy. No, I’m getting more than I need here, thank you. But now you’re mentioning it, I wouldn’t mind having some of that hot phone sex with you right now, luv. I have been missing you terrible. And you? How much have you been missing my hand wrapped around you’re dick?" John replied. Paul blushed at that and he was glad no one was around.

"No thanks, John. Just tell me what’s been going on there. That pretty girl still checking you out of have you already come down her throat. Oh and how’s filming. Say 'hi' to Dick Lester from me, alright," Paul said quickly, hoping the be able to change the subject, knowing John was probably teasing him and trying to embarrass him.

"No, I haven’t let her suck me yet, filming is good, I’ll say hi to him from you and now, tell me what you’re wearing and to what kind of hot scene you’ve been wanking to recently," John answered him just as quickly and with an amused chuckle in his voice. Paul blushed even brighter, pulled a chair towards him and sat down.

"Nothing!" he told John sternly. "How’s the weather there, still nice as ever? It’s raining here, you know. As ever."

"It’s good, now get that cock out and talk dirty to me. You fucking tease. And I thought girls were prudish." Paul felt his cock come to life as he realised John was serious about what he was saying. He held his breath as he heard John undoing his zipper through the phone. It sounded even better like this. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Alright… But don’t laugh at me. You know I’m not good at this sort of thing."

"You’re talking fine when we’re shagging," John replied and Paul laughed.

"Yes, but that’s because I can see that handsome face then," he told him.

"Well, just close your eyes and pretend I’m sitting right next to you now and whispering in your ear. Get that brilliant sexual fantasy of yours get to work," John told him with a chuckle.

"Alright… you start," Paul told him as he let his legs fall apart and let his hands run up and down his thighs, slowly letting himself relax.

"Ugh… You’re such a child," John told him.

"Yeah, that doesn’t actually turn me on. And it shouldn’t turn you on, either," Paul joked as he let go of the phone and pressed it against his ear with his shoulder. It was awkward, yes, but it  gave him the ability to use both hands as he slowly undid his trousers. John snickered at Paul’s comment and cleared his throat before starting to speak again.

"Alright. Just… tell me what you’re doing. And be vocal. It’s sort of the whole point," John told him and Paul could hear him ruffling about on the other end.

"Alright. I’m sitting on a chair near the phone. I’m running my hands up and down my thighs and slowly moving higher and higher," Paul told him.

"Now… slowly you feel your cock starting to react and you get hot all over. You can feel your cheeks blush as you move your hand up and rub it over your crotch," John spoke, his voice breathy and sounding hot. Paul hummed as he cupped his crotch in his hand and rubbed it like John had told him to. He had to admit it was rather nice.

"Can you feel it, Paulie? Can you feel the way your cock’s reacting to me. To my voice. To my commands?" John asked Paul through the phone. Paul moaned and nodded as he let his hand rub over his crotch a little bit rougher.

"Now, slowly drag your zipper down and let your hand slide in. Just take your time. It want you to tease yourself. Just pull down that zipper, just like that and take a hold of yourself," Paul moaned into the phone as he did what John told him.

Hearing John like this was amazing. So much better than wanking off like he normally did. John’s voice in his ear, whispering those dirty things to him made his cock twitch and his breath hitch. It felt really good.

"That’s it, Paul. Moan for me as you stroke yourself. Moan for me like the little slut you are. You wish it was me there with you, don’t you? You want it to be me who’s stroking your hot dick like that. Nice and slow. Now reach for the waistband and drag it down as you pull your cock out with your free hand. Feel the weight of it in your hand and stroke it. Moan for me, Paul. Moan for me as you pleasure yourself for me and for me alone. Oh, if wish I could see you now, Paul. All hot and hard and stroking your dick for me. You’re probably all flushed and your lips are hanging open slightly as he let your fingers tease the shaft, moving up and down and applying pleasure like I always do, right Paul? Now squeeze yourself, Paul. Squeeze it."

And Paul did as John asked. He’s mind couldn’t work properly anymore and he was breathing with slight difficulty. He was so far down already and they hadn’t really been doing this for so long. Paul didn’t know if this should embarrass him, but it didn’t. So he just squeezed and groaned loudly before breathing out John’s name.

"You’re already so far done, aren’t you. I can hear it. And, you know… I am too. So hard because of hearing you moan and breathe so heavenly into the horn. Do you want to know what I’m doing, Paul? Do you want to know how I pleasure myself while imagining you wanking and ordering you about? Do you want to know why I’m so fucking hard here? Well, Paul?" John asked him.

"Tell… Hmmm… tell me," Paul moaned in reply and he lowered his hands to his balls and rolled them about, guessing it was okay seeing John changed his focus on himself for a moment.

"I’m lying on my bed, Paul. The big bed. And I’m wanking too. But I have my legs raised high into the air as I reach down, over my balls. I’m wanking my leaking cock for you Macca and imagine the look on your face now that I’m telling you that I’m not only pulling at my dick but also fingering myself, pretending it’s you who’s fucking me and not my fingers. And it feels so good. I wish you could see me, all hot and spread wide open as I fucking myself with my fingers," John told him and Paul moaned out with pleasure at the information. The image of John fingering himself shot through his mind like a bullet and he knew he was done for. He removed his fingers from his balls and grabbed himself again and sped up his movements.

"Feels so good, this. Knowing what got you so desperate was me, even all the way from here, by telling you what to do as I finger myself. It feels so good. Pull your cock faster, Paul. As fast as you can as you imagine me laying here, thinking of you while rocking back and forth on my fingers, which are buried deep inside my little arse. God, I wish you were here to fuck me properly with that hard dick of yours. I wish you could make me scream with it. Because my fingers can’t. Nothing would ever be as good as you, Paul," John continued and Paul bit his lip as he did that. He sped up his movements and as soon as John ordered him to come, he let go, coating himself with his own cum as he threw his head back and cried out John’s name.

"Shit… If only I had been there, seeing you thrash on that bed as you come from my touch and my touch alone. Oh, shit…" John cursed and soon Paul too heard him cry out and he came to.  

Both men caught their breath before Paul cleared his throat and sat up before tugging himself back in.

"That was nice," he told him.

"It was," John answered, "much better than any girl here. Let’s do it again Saturday. But the you will need to talk. You won’t be off that easy, luv."

"I love you, too, John," Paul just answered with a satisfied smile on his and he simply didn’t care if John could see that or not, because right now he was just really happy. 

 


End file.
